The present invention relates generally to electron sources. The present invention also relates to data storage devices.
For decades researchers have been working to increase storage density and reduce storage cost of data storage devices such as magnetic hard-drives, optical drives, and semiconductor random access memory. However, increasing the storage density is becoming increasingly difficult because conventional technologies appear to be approaching fundamental limits on storage density. For instance, information storage based on conventional magnetic recording is rapidly approaching fundamental physical limits such as the superparamagnetic limit, below which magnetic bits are not stable at room temperature.
Storage devices that do not face these fundamental limits are being researched. An example of such an information storage device is described in Gibson et al. U.S. Pat. No. 5,557,596. The device includes multiple electron sources having electron emission surfaces that are proximate a storage medium. During write operations, the electron sources bombard the storage medium with relatively high intensity electron beams. During read operations, the electron sources bombard the storage medium with relatively low intensity electron beams.
Size of storage bits in such a device may be reduced by decreasing the electron beam diameter. Reducing the storage bit size increases storage density and capacity, and it decreases storage cost.
“Spindt” emitters could be used for generating focused electron beams in such a device. A Spindt emitter has a conical shape and emits an electron beam at the tip of its cone. The cone tip is made as sharp as possible to reduce operating voltage and achieve a small electron beam diameter.
However, certain problems arise with Spindt emitters. One problem is that the Spindt emitters are sensitive to impact. The tips of the Spindt emitters are only a few nanometers from the storage medium. If a tip makes contact with the storage medium, it could be damaged. Another problem is directionality of the electron beams emitted from the Spindt emitters. Sometimes an electron beam can come off the side of the cone rather than the tip. Yet another problem is a loss of material from the tips due to energy being greater than the workfunction. The loss of material reduces the effectiveness of the tips.